peelfandomcom-20200213-history
12 October 1987
Show ; Name * John Peel Show ; Station * BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD * 1987-10-12 ; Comments * Peel mentions that the Robert Wyatt's Peel Session, recorded in 1974, was produced by John Walters. * Peel says most of the interesting records he's getting are from America. * Peel mentions listening to around 150 demo tapes over the weekend and said that none of them had any spark to it. * Peel claims that he is playing the first time a Compact Disc, this time from the Wedding Present's George Best album, which he played a track earlier on in the show of the LP version. * Peel initially plays the wrong side of Spyder-D's track, before correcting the song. * Peel mentions seeing the Everly Brothers last Thursday night at the Royal Albert Hall and felt disappointment with what they were doing with their songs. Sessions * Jackdaw With Crowbar #2. Recorded: 1987-10-04. * Napalm Death #1. Recorded: 1987-09-13. Broadcast: 22 September 1987 Tracklisting * Wonder Stuff: Unbearable (7") The Far Out *Donner Party: Before Too Long (LP - The Donner Party) Cryptovision *Emcee Royal Ron: Opsta Now (Stop Now) (12") Schoolly-D #''' (Peel calls the artist Schoolly-D) '' *Napalm Death: Obstinate Divide / Life/ You Suffer (session) *Robert Wyatt: Alifib (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *Wedding Present: Don't Be So Hard (LP - George Best) Reception *I, Ludicrous: Trevor Barker (LP - It's Like Everything Else) Kaleidoscope Sound *Jackdaw With Crowbar: Stomach Pump (session) *Lecuona Cuban Boys: Amapola :(JP: 'And keeping things pretty Spanish, presuming that is Spanish, Vamos, and these are the Pixies. It does fade in, but I won't talk over it anyway')'' *Pixies: Vamos (LP - Come On Pilgrim) 4AD *Napalm Death: Deceiver / Lucid Fairytale / In Extremis (session) '@ ' *John Nyirongo: 27 Hours Mwa Mutonyo (Zambian record, given to Peel by Charlie Gillett) *Very Things: Let's Go Out! (7") One Little Indian *Microdisney: Singer's Hampstead Home (7") Virgin *Joe Quarterman & Free Soul: (I Got) So Much Trouble In My Mind (v/a LP - Got To Get Your Own - Some Rare Grooves Vol 1) Charly R&B '''# *Siddeleys: What Went Wrong This Time? (7") Medium Cool *Jackdaw With Crowbar: Tightrope (session) *Sharper Image Featuring Monise: Dress To Kill (12") Hitz Squad #''' *Virus: Risen From Death (LP - Pray For War) Metalworks '@ ' *Culture: Play Skillfully (LP - Culture) Joe Gibbs Music *Napalm Death: Blind To The Truth / Negative Approach / Common Enemy (session) *Wake: Gruesome Castle (12" - Something That No One Else Could Bring) Factory *Amayenge: Mulumbwe :(Peel tries to play the Wedding Present's A Million Miles track from the George Best CD, but plays the wrong track instead, before giving it up after a few seconds) *Prince Kool: Here Comes The Judge (v/a LP - Head Over Ears (A Debris Compilation)) Play Hard :(Peel attempts second time to play A Million Miles and finally succeeds!) *Wedding Present: A Million Miles (CD - George Best) Reception '@ ' *Jackdaw With Crowbar: Sailor Soul Survivor (session) *Elvis Hitler: Hot Rod To Hell (LP - Disgraceland) Wanghead *Colorblind James Experience: Considering A Move To Memphis (LP - The Colorblind James Experience) Earring *Lonnie Mack: Memphis (LP - The Wham Of That Memphis Man!) Fraternity *Lonnie Mack: Baby What's Wrong (LP - The Wham Of That Memphis Man!) Fraternity (Peel plays a bit of the track before mentioning that he'll play the rest of it on tomorrow night's show) *Napalm Death: The Kill / Prison Without Walls / Dead (session) *Spyder-D Featuring D.J. Doc: The Heart Of Hollis (Vocal) (12" - How Ya Like Me Now / The Heart Of Hollis) Profile '''# *Everly Brothers: That Silver Haired Daddy Of Mine (LP - Songs Our Daddy Taught Us) Cadence Tracks marked @''' on '''File 2 Tracks marked #''' on '''File 3 File ; Name * 1) 020A-B3393XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 * 2) john peel show tape 3a 1987 * 3) CUT UPS 5 1987 C90 (John Peel - Hip Hop, House, Go-Go, Dance) Oct - Nov 1987 ; Length * 1) 1:57:48 * 2) 0:46:54 (0:27:44 - 0:35:10) * 3) 1:37:09 (0:40:22 - 0:57:05) ; Other * 1) Recordings at the British Library * 2) Many thanks to Happy Otter * 3) Many thanks to Andrew Paul Shaw ; Available * 1) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B3393/1) * 2) Mixcloud * 3) Soundcloud Category:1987 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Wrong Track Moment Category:Happy Otter Mixtapes Category:Available online